Cheropteran King
by User 627
Summary: Opera tries to get a certain female redhead to join his harem. (Gender bender. Male Diva/Female Kai. Warning: Sexual content, rape, mind rape!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.**

**Warning: Sexual content, rape, mind rape, not suitable for young ages. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**This is a gender bender series, so here are the names of the genders I changed:**

**Diva = Opera**

**Kai = Kairi**

**Saya = Minato**

**This isn't all the names, but they are the only ones needed for the whole chapter.**

* * *

The King could only smirk at the woman he held captive. She only looked away and focused on the window. How dare she defy him! No woman has ever resisted his charms, who could blame them? He offers immortality and eternal youth to the women the caught his eye, and he was definitely handsome.

But this one outright refused his offer!

He could not understand. He thought all women wanted to be young and beautiful forever. So why is this one any different from the rest?

He frowned. He remembered what his chevaliers offered him, their mind, body and soul. What sane woman would refuse eternal youth?

He smiled again. All that didn't matter, she was his prisoner, and he surely would enjoy his toy, just like the rest. He remembered how he caught her in the first place.

"What would you do to save him? Will you be mine?"

Was the phrase he used. It was a wonderful plan to capture Minato and threaten her. She had no choice but to accept. He was definitely interested in this one, the rebellious type, huh? She will learn her place!

She will soon be his.

* * *

What a day.

First she had to be forced into infiltrating Opera's show, second, she was easily spotted and captured, third, that bastard's offer to become his chevalier like the rest of his whores, then, Minato's rescue which ended up in a failure so she had to negotiate his release by offering herself.

Well, Opera was the one who made the deal, she did it to save her brother.

To think, six months ago she was nothing but a rookie detective, then after finding out her brother's true identity, she got dragged halfway across the world.

And then she met this bastard!

How she hated him. He was always so smug, arrogant, self-centered, and to top it off, he kills innocent people. This is the kind of thing she hates, asshole criminals who think they can get away with breaking the law. That's why she joined the force, to stop people like him.

But she never thought she'd soon be an agent for a secret organization.

She sees him smirking at her, and avoids it by looking at the window. She was in here with the rest of his whore chevaliers, those who give their bodies to him and kill innocent people for their own selfish reasons. She vowed to kill them if she live through this someday. How dare that bastard think she'll give in easily! After all, she is the star pupil in the police academy in Japan! He will learn his place!

She will never be his.

* * *

**I got the idea when I was PM'ing Ayyarin.**

**Sorry for ending it here, wanted to see how everyone would act at a genderbended Blood+ fanfic.**

**By the way, Opera was the only name counterpart I could think of for Diva. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter One: Words that kill

**Names:**

**Karl = Carla**

**Solomon = Solina**

**James = Jenny(Age edited: 25 years in appearance.)**

**Amshel = Annexia(Age edited: 28 years in appearance)**

**Nathan = Nathaniel**

**David = Danielle**

* * *

Kairi was trapped in the plane, busy trying to plan a way to escape, no matter how futile it seemed. She looked over to where the other "whores" where sitting, Carla was resting on Opera's left shoulder, Solina was on his right one, Jenny was sleeping on his lap. This looked like a scene ripped right out of a playboy magazine.

How repulsive.

What was wrong with this women?

The only woman who didn't seem to join was Nathaniel Mahler. She was busy keeping an eye on Kairi. She held a book in her left hand, and gave Kairi the silent eyes. She wasn't even focusing on the book at all.

Creepy.

Very.

She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to know what Opera did with his chevaliers. She hoped that she would not become one of them. She didn't want to become anyone's slave.

_"Kairi..."_

Danielle?

_"Listen, don't talk, I know you can hear me, whatever you do, do not panic, remain calm. Listen to me, and do what I say, and I'll get you out of this."_

He was speaking through the codec that was installed in Kairi's ear. It was a very small device, and no one but Kairi could hear it. Now she was really starting to feel like a secret agent.

The installation isn't painful. It's not a robotic attachment, it can be removed and place there again. Only the process of removing and installing was quite tricky.

_"Listen, if you're alone, contact me. You're probably surrounded right now since you haven't responded, but call me once you're alone." _

And with that he was gone.

At least she got the message. Maybe there was still hope to get out of this mess. She'd give them the slip later on.

"Don't think of making an attempt to escape."

Shut up, Opera.

Was what Kairi had wanted to say, but knew it would have been unwise, so she kept her mouth shut and responded by looking out the window again.

"Don't ignore me."

Kairi sighed and turned to glare at him.

"What do you want me to say, your highness?" Kairi grunted at him, emphasizing on the word; highness. She loved rebelling against him any chance she got.

"Argh!" Opera rubbed his forehead with his right hand in annoyance. He couldn't believe that this woman was being disrespectful to him, Him, the King! He never met a woman who dared defy him. Kairi should thank her lucky stars that he was interested in her, or else she would have been dead the moment those words came out of her mouth.

"Human, show the king some respect!" Solina commanded, glaring at Kairi.

"Make me!" Kairi gritted through her teeth. She didn't care if she died, as long as Opera didn't have his way with her, then she'd welcome it with a smile.

This comment, however, angered Solina . She stood up and wrapped one hand around Kairi's neck, pulling her from the ground.

Kairi grunted in pain.

"Stop! Put her down now, Solina!" Opera commanded her, his right arm reached out to Kairi. The grip of Solina loosened a bit.

"But, my lord."

"Now!"

Solina put the girl down immediately, not wanting to anger her king. Kairi was a bit relived that she wasn't choked to death.

Opera stood up and walked to Kairi, offering his hand, which Kairi refused and just stood back up. She just sat back where she was and continued to ignore him.

Both Carla and Solina, they could only glare in jealousy at Kairi, because she was getting all the attention of their King.

Kairi, however, didn't notice this, she just focused her thoughts elsewhere to avoid feeling the tension of having three jealous chevaliers glare at her.

Maybe it didn't help, that she tried to assassinate Opera once.

* * *

_Paris, 3:50 P.M._

_Exactly 9 days ago..._

_A woman was wearing a brown jacket and black gloves, covering her entire torso. She was wearing blue cargo pants and black shoes. Her ginger hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing dark sunglasses. She was positioned on a rooftop, on an abandoned building. A sniper rifle was placed at the edge of the roof._

_All-in-all, she looked like an assassin._

_Kairi positioned herself at the scope of the sniper rifle. She was waiting for her target to come out, her fingers steadily on the trigger. This wasn't anything new to her, she's done this before._

_She only has one shot at this, she only had one bullet that had Minato's blood in it. Danielle was talking to her through the codec._

_"Opera is almost in position, e.t.a. 30 seconds."_

_"Got it." Kairi responded._

_A few seconds later, a __limousine appeared on the road. Inside it, Kairi could see Opera, Solina, and Annexia Goldsmith. She aimed the rifle at the moving vehicle, all she had to do now was pull the trigger._

_The moment she pulled the trigger, another car got in her way, and she winded up shooting the roof of the car. The bullet dug through metal as it made its way into the limousine from the roof of the car, making a whole on the bullet's line of fire._

_The bullet however missed and hit a different target._

_A chevalier, Annexia Goldsmith. _

* * *

Present time...

It also didn't help that she killed a chevalier.

* * *

**Poor Amshel, always the one being killed off by the author.**

**Let's just say what if the blood bullets did work, unlike what happened in the anime.**

**Was this chapter any good?**

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**Please take note that since the genders of each person is inverted, they will also tend to act a bit differently. Such as Kairi being a bit more disciplined and smarter than her male counterpart.**


End file.
